


Bye-bye Buenos Aires Hello Beacon Hills

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Awesome Bobby Finstock, Cora hacks, Cora speaks spanish, Danny Knows, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes Lives, F/F, F/M, Father Figure Peter, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter, M/M, Mama McCall, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stiles Speaks spanish, Stiles looks different, Thief Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd Lives, cora and stiles friendship, werewolves can't cook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two weeks before the Hale fire Sheriff Stilinski died in a car accident leaving Stiles orphaned and alone in the hospital. Taken by grief Stiles is possed by a Nogitsune. The night of the Hale fire Stiles was still in the hospital when Cora was brought in. Getting to know each other they run away to Buenos Aries and live there for the next six years. Over those six years, Stiles learns how to control the Nogitsune. When they catch wind that there was a new Hale alpha in Beacon Hills they head back to reunite Cora with her family.





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are conversations between Stiles and the Nogitsune

Stiles p.o.v

Walking down the crowded streets of Buenos Aires I carefully swiped food from the stalls lining the streets and money from the unsuspecting tourists. I was bored waiting for Cora to show up from talking to the local werewolf pack so we could head back home. I didn't need to steal any of the food or the money after we finally got to Buenos Aires when we were twelve. It had taken us a year to reach Buenos Aires after we ran from Beacon Hills. Once we had reached Buenos Aires we found the local werewolf pack, lead by an alpha named Catalina, and lived with them for two years, but ended up buying a two-room apartment in the city for ourselves. It was fancier then anywhere I had lived before and the pack still came and visited from time to time.

Yawning I walked over to the ally I was supposed to meet Cora in and leaned against the wall. I pulled a pear out of my bag and started to eat and started to talk to the Nogitsune, Kuro, in me.

'Hey, Kuro how are you?' I asked.

'Other than being controlled by a sixteen-year-old child when I should be the one in control? I'm fine Stiles,' He replied dramatically.

'Well, that's good. Do you have any clue as to why the pack wanted to talk to Cora alone? I know it's a long shot asking you, but I thought you might have an idea as to why.'

'No Stiles I do not know why they wish to speak to her alone.' Sighing I thanked him and went back to waiting for Cora.

After fifteen minutes Stiles' fox hearing picks up on the sound of Cora's converse hitting the old cobblestone street. I looked up just in time to see Cora stop in front of me and hold out a manila folder filled with documents. Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Is this what Catalina wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yeah, but Stiles it's about Beacon Hills," she warned.

Staring at the folder questioning if I wanted to know about anything that happened Beacon Hills after we ran. I still missed my childhood friend Scott McCall, but I was scared of the memories that would come flooding back if I ever returned to Beacon Hills. I knew Catalina wouldn't give either Cora or I any information on Beacon Hills unless it was important, so I grabbed the file from Cora and said, "I look at it in a little while, but right now let's just go home."

With a small smile, she nodded. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and started to walk back home.

When we got home I went to the kitchen and opened my bag pulling out tomatoes, onions, sausages, beans, rice, spices, along with a few hundred pesos. I started to make dinner by putting the rice in a pot to cook and the beans in another pot. Then I prepped the onions, sausages, and tomatoes to be added later. Cora sat at the bar watching me cook. Looking up I saw her smiling at me and I asked, "Why are you smiling Hacky?"

"Because you're avoiding looking at the file and you don't even know you are," she laughed.

"I just don't want to remember some of the stuff that happened in Beacon Hills."

"I know, but there's an alpha in Beacon Hills now and Catalina and the pack have been hearing rumors that they're a Hale. You don't have to come with me, but I... I want to go back and see if they are true or not."

"Cora, I'll always be by your side. If you really want to go back I'll go with you, I just don't want anything bad to happen. I don't want to lose control of Kuro or see you get hurt. If returning to Beacon Hills to find an alpha is what you want I'll be right beside you. But this better be one Hale of an alpha," I smirked at my own pun.

Over dinner we planned the route we would take back to Beacon Hills. We decided to keep the apartment in Buenos Aires in case we ever wanted to come back, but rent it out on Air B&B to gain income while away. Since we owned the building it was just fine the pack would take care of it until we returned. We would be selling the car because we never used it unless we were going out of town. Cora bought oneway nonstop tickets to Los Angelos. For some reason, Werewolf families were extremely wealthy and could afford this without batting an eye. Once we had finished all of that Cora headed off to her room to start packing then go to bed as I did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Stiles p.o.v.

“Cora get your ass down here we leave in twenty minutes!” I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, Stiles! I just have to finish my hair!" Cora hollered back at me.

Rolling my eyes I turned back to were Catalina and the rest of the pack were sitting in the living room. They had come to see us before we headed off to Beacon Hills, but they had already made us promise to call and video chat with them every week or so. I was really going to miss Buenos Aires and the pack when we were gone. 

I really hoped that this trip wouldn’t be in vain and that Cora could find someone from her family. I couldn’t stand to see Cora’s face void of happiness the same way it was when we first met. It took almost a year for her to be happy for more than five minutes. She has come so far from the closed-off, lonely eleven-year-old she used to be. Together we had overcome so many obstacles, she helped me learn how to control Kuro. She’s my sister in everything but blood, I would protect them with everything I have even if it kills me.

Someone clearing their throat drew me out of my thoughts. Catalina stood in front of me motioning for me to follow her. She led me into the roof where no one would hear us. She had her back facing me as I waited for her to speak. Turning around she fixed me with her piercing red alpha eyes and commanded, “Stiles you will protect her.”

I went to say that I would always protect her, but Catalina cut me off saying, “I know you will always protect her from danger. She needs someone to help her if these rumors are true and there is a new Hale alpha but they aren’t what we expected if they’re insane. I need to know both of you’ll be safe. Promise me you’ll be safe Stiles.”

“Cat, I will always be by her side. If this Hale alpha is some sort of monster I will do everything in my power to keep Cora safe even if it kills me.”

Saying this seemed to reassure her enough for the tension to leave her body. Her eyes faded from red back into calm green as she sat down in a patio chair. I sat next to her and opened my arms. Almost immediately she was in my arms returning my embrace. She took long deep breaths inhaling my scent to calm herself down. 

We sat like that for a while as I reflected on how she was every sort of the way both mine and Cora’s mother. She let us into her pack when we were eleven with no hesitation. The thought of the pack helps me control Kuro and helps Cora from going wild. They had done so much for us and I was scared to leave them. I knew Cora would have a family when we get to Beacon Hills but I would only have Cora.

The door opening drew me out of my thoughts. Cora stood next to the door shuffling from foot to foot. Looking at us from under her lashes the yellow eyes of her wolf flashed as I held my arm out for her. Sliding up next to me she buried her head in my shoulder while rubbing Catalina’s back.

“You two better be safe,” Catalina grumbled as she ran her tan fingers through Cora’s hair.

“We will. You know we always are,” Cora told her.

Laughing I stood up pulling them towards the door to say goodbye to the rest of the pack. Our flight left in three hours and we needed to leave in a few minutes. We still needed to take the bags to the car and eat something. 

Half-way into the twelve-hour flight Cora had fallen asleep and I was working on my bestiary. I copied most of the original information from Matias’ bestiary. Matias is the pack’s emissary and has been since he was sixteen. They trained me to become an emissary for when he retired if Luna didn’t want to be the pack's emissary. Now that we were going to Beacon Hills I didn’t know what to do with all the information I had obtained over the years.

There was so much I feared about going back not just the alpha, but the nemeton that was supposed to be there. If a nemeton wasn’t properly taken care of they turned evil and messed with the magic of the area. This affected the pack of the area and drew evil creatures to the area that caused trouble for the pack. From what I heard the nemeton had not been treated properly ever since before the Hale fire.

Running my hand through my hair I opened a new tab and searched for Beacon Hills news. Kate Argent had been found guilty of starting the Hale fire but was killed by a wild animal near the Hale house. Her funeral was in four days and Peter Hale had gone missing and declared dead. A lot had happened in the past few weeks in Beacon Hills and it worried me. If there was a new alpha and the nemeton was evil then the alpha was in trouble. I knew of a few ways to return a nemeton to its original state I didn’t know if any would work, but I was going to try.

Once we landed we grabbed a car and drove down to Beacon Hills. As we got closer Cora wouldn’t stop wiggling around in her seat it reminded me of a child. I may or may not have driven a little bit over the speed limit on the way there.

When we arrived at the hotel Cora had booked for the first few days I just wanted to sleep, but Cora wanted to look around. I agreed that we could look around as we shopped for food. She smiled and ran back down to the car with the keys yelling at me to hurry up. I put the bags on the beds and walked down to the car.

Once we reached the store I grabbed a cart and told Cora, “Okay, we are going to get a few bags of food, but not a lot of junk food. Just because we left Buenos Aires does not mean we will be eating all this gross fattening American food.”

“What about some french fries?” She questioned.

“We can make them with regular potatoes.”

“Oh come on, Stiles!”

“Go find something you want for dinner Cora.”

“Fine.”

Shaking my head as I watched her ran down different aisles. I continued to push the cart down the fresh food aisle when my cart hit another cart. Looking up I saw a woman in a nurse's uniform with wavy brown hair and matching eyes. It took me a minute to figure out why she looked familiar she was Mrs. McCall. My eyes went wide as I tried to say something, but nothing would come out.

Smiling she said, “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

Shaking my head I stuttered, “N-no It’s my fault I wasn’t looking at my surroundings.”

“It’s fine, let’s both take the blame for this, eh? You look familiar have I seen you before?”

“Mrs. McCall it’s me Stiles Stilinski.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stile p.o.v

A moment of silence passed as Mrs. McCall examined me with a look of doubt upon her face. Smiling, I let her look me up and down coming up with her own conclusion. It only took about a minute but it felt like eternity.

I did not know how to feel about seeing Mrs. McCall so soon after being gone for so long. After my mom died she had been like my second mom. They took care of my dad and I, she had been our moral support. After my dad died she would have taken me in if she wasn’t having financial difficulties and the court wouldn’t allow it.

Once she was done she smiled and said, “Oh my God, Stiles. Where have you been?”

“I was in Buenos Aires with a foster family. Do you remember the Hale family?” She nodded, “Well Cora Hale, the youngest in the family, is my foster sister and we heard there was a few Hales in the area. Our foster mother, Catalina, signed us up for school here so we could look for them and spend the school year here.”

“Well Scott would be happy to see you. What are you doing for dinner tonight? You two should come over and have dinner.”

“Did I hear someone invite us to dinner?” Cora chirped from behind me.

Jumping I turned around and fixed Cora with a glare. I noticed she was holding a large bag of potato chips and a six pack of mountain Dew. Shaking my head I told her, “Mountain Dew and potato chips are not what you eat for dinner, Cora.”

Ignoring me she turned to Mrs. McCall restating her question, “So did I hear something about use having dinner tonight?”

Mrs. McCall chuckle, “You must be Cora. I’m Mellissa McCall. Stiles was my son Scott’s best friend before he left.”

“I would shake your hand but mine are full,” Cora smiled, “And we would love to come to dinner tonight.”

"That's great. Stiles we still live in the same place. Scott will be so happy to see you. Just show up around six."

Waving goodbye she pushed her cart down another aisle. Once she was out of sight I turned towards Cora and glared, but not for the reason you would think. after few seconds I told her, "Put those chips back you need real food. All that junk food will stunt your growth and growing werewolf needs their vegetables."

"Oh my God you're not my mom Stiles. Besides I won't gain any weight from eating a bag of chips."

"That's a party size bag of chips. Maybe you won't get fat from one bag, but you will get addicted. And once you're addicted you'll eat a bag a day until your body can't keep up with it and you'll go from a size two to a size four in pants. Do you want that?"

Pouting she walked away to return the chips grumbling about me being a mom instead of a boy. I continued shopping for what we would need throughout the week. Once we were done we checked out and headed back to the hotel to drop off the groceries. Cora made this more of a hassle then necessary by dropping everything I gave her.

Standing in front of the McCall house I had a rush of emotion run through my body. Some of it was fear but most of it was joy. I was happy to see Scott I wanted to know what had happened while I was gone. If his asthma was still really bad, if he had a girlfriend now, but most of all I wanted to know if he missed me.

Taking a breath Cora and I walked up the porch and knocked on the front door. Looking over Cora had placed the biggest smile on her face making me chuckle. Before I could say anything the door flew open revealing a lean built teen with black hair smiling like Christmas came early. Once he saw me he cheered 'Stiles' and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Laughing I hugged him back.

Pulling away he said, "It's been so long, I thought you were dead."

"Nah, I was sitting on a beach getting fawned over by pretty women in Buenos Aires," I laughed.

"Hi, I'm Cora Hale Stiles' sister in everything but blood," Cora interjected.

"Hale?" Scott questioned as he shook her hand.

"Yeah Hale."

"Cool. I'm Scott McCall his best friend from when we were in elementary school."

Motioning for usr to follow him, he lead us to the living room. We started to talk about everything we could think of from video games to old classmates. It felt so good to talk with Scott again but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something from me. Something really big. After a little bit Mellissa called for Scott to help her in the kitchen. Watching him leave I started to talk to Kuro.

'Kuro, we need to talk.'

'Only if you have food for me.'

'I'll give you some when we get back to the hotel room.'

'I want it know Stiles,' Kuro growled.

'No you will wait. I just need to know if you saw what I saw when Cora introduced herself to Scott.'

'You mean the recognition of something other than her name?'

'Yeah. So do you think he's hiding something from us?'

'Oh, defiantly.' he purred.

Cora nudged me drawing me out of my thoughts as Scott entered the room. We both smiled as he sat back down on the couch across from us.

“So I heard that some of the Hales were back in town would you know anything about that?” Cora asked.

“Well Derek Hale was arrested for murder for a while, but was proven innocent,” Scott said as he rubbed his neck.

“Really? Do you think he did it?” I questioned as I leaned forwards resting my elbows on my knees.

“No I don’t think he did.”

Before we could ask further questions Mrs. McCall walked out of the kitchen saying dinner was done. As Cora and I stood up heading to the dinning room Scott stayed in the living room to make a call into work. 

Dinner was fun we talked and ate steak and mash potatoes. Everything seemed normal but I couldn’t stop thinking about Scott’s reaction to Cora. I could just be paranoid and Kuro could be just be trying to make it worse, but it didn’t feel like that. I told myself to stop thinking about that and to enjoy tonight.

The sound of Scott's phone paused all conversation. Looking at his phone he gave a sappy smile and said, "It's Allison," and proceeded to leave the room to answer his phone.

"Who's Allison?" I asked Mrs. McCall as we watched him leave.

"Allison Argent, she's his girlfriend. He has done nothing but fawn over her since they started dating," she laughed as we cleared the table.

Once we had cleaned the dishes we went back to the living room. We talked for a minute before Scott joined us. After a little bit I looked at the clock an noticed it was almost eleven thirty and we should be heading home. We said our goodbyes and left for the hotel. All the way to the hotel I couldn't help smiling and being thankful they didn't hate me for leaving.


	4. Not a chapter

Sorry to everyone for not updating. And sorry this is not a chapter. School has been hard for the past few weeks, but winter break is coming up and I hope to have a chapter out before and write one or two during the break. I will give you a little something about the next chapter though. It's Derek's point of view. YAY! Again sorry.  
~NikkiWolf!


	5. Chapter 5

Derek p.o.v

It had barely been a week since we dealt with Kate and Peter and I became alpha and I’m already having to deal with rouge omegas running around in the graveyard. They had knocked over a backhoe some kid was using to dig a grave then proceeded to eat the kidneys of some dead old lady. 

‘ _ That’s just disgusting.’ _

Growling I stormed over to the omega and grabbed him by the throat throwing him into the forest flashing my red wolf eyes scaring him off. Now I have to deal with the kid stuck under the backhoe.

Lifting the backhoe I watched the boy waiting for him to scream and run away, but he stood there in the grave staring with big blue puppy dog eyes. Not knowing what to do I growled at him to get out of the grave.

“Listen, kid, you’ll tell no one about this, not the sheriff, not your parents, and not your friends, okay?” I growled.

Staring he nodded and I turned to leave.

“W-w-wait,” the boy stuttered, “Wha-what are you?”

“None of your business.”

“Please tell me. I… I want to be like you.”

“Why?” Turning back to him I looked at him. He’s tall but not extremely intimidating in reality he looks like a puppy.

“Because I don’t want to be weak anymore,” he whispered as he bowed his head.

He looked so sad and vulnerable I wanted to, but I have a reputation to keep. Before I could react he said, “I know I’m probably not the person to be one of whatever you are but please just let me be like you whatever you are.”

“Werewolf,” The word had left my mouth before I even knew what I was saying.

“Wha-what?”

“I’m a werewolf kid.”

“Bite me.”

I know that I need to build a pack but is this kid really what I need in a bata? I need someone strong that can control the wolf. Someone who won’t go off on their own, as Scott did. I need a pack though.

“Why should I? What could you offer me if I bit you and let you into my pack?” I questioned.

“I… I’m loyal and strong. I might not look like the strongest person but I’m on the lacrosse team,” he confidently stated determination blazing in his eyes.

I laughed quietly at his desire to be like me. _ Maybe he wouldn’t be that bad as a beta _ .

Stepping close to him I listened to his heartbeat and said, "You might not survive the bite. Some people were not meant to have it. And if you do survive the bite you would be my beta and would have to obey me. Are you willing to take the chance?"

Without hesitation, he stepped closer and uttered, "Yes."

His heartbeat never faltered. Grabbing his arm I raised it to my mouth and paused allowing him time to pull away. When he nodded I sank my teeth into his flesh. He cried out in pain and covered his arm as I pulled my mouth away from his bloody arm. I watched as he groaned from the pain.

"The bite will fade by tomorrow," I told him as I handed over a slip of paper, "If you need me you can find me at this address."

Before he could reply I turned and walked out of the graveyard.

When I reached the old train depot, my phone started to ring. Looking at the caller I.D. Scott McCall was calling. I knew it had to be something important because he hates me and wouldn't call unless it was an emergency.

"What do you want Scott?"

_ "My friend Stiles is back in town." _

Narrowing my eyes I growled, "Why would that matter to me, Scott?"

" _ He was with a girl. _ "

"Scott I don't even know this ' _ Stile' _ you're talking about. I have bigger problems than your friend having a girlfriend," I growled as I hung up on him.

“Why the hell would he think I would want to tell me about his friend and his girlfriend?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a very short chapter. Derek is very hard to write so most of the chapters are going to be Stile most likely. Besides he's fun to write.

Derek's p.o.v 

"God damn it, Scott. For the last time, I don't care about your friend Stile and his girlfriend. I have more important things to do than worry about than stupid teenage gossip!" I yelled at the phone.

" _ If you would just listen to me-" _

"No, I will not listen to you about stupid teenage drama."

" _ Bu- _ "

Slamming my thumb into the red end call button, I looked up at Isaac waiting for him to tell me why he had shown up. When it became obvious that he wasn’t about to initiate any conversation I asked, "Why are you here Isaac?"

Startled out of his thoughts he mumbled, "My dad threw a plate at me during dinner because of my grades, so I ran and he followed me with his car but I was able to get away by coming to this place. I can leave if it’s an inconvenience.” 

By the end, his voice was hardly above a whisper with him looking at his feet as he shuffled from one to the other. 

Sighing I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder soundlessly guiding him to the empty train car that sat in the middle of the room. I motioned for him to sit down and he did once I had sat down myself. We sat in silence until I thought it was time to ask him a question that was knowing at me since he showed up.

“Isaac, does your dad often make you want to run to someone you hardly know?”

I knew it wasn’t the best way to start the conversation, but it was the only way I could think of at the time. I already knew I was bad at showing emotion and that I had bad people skills so, in my opinion, I started the conversation I a very well mannered way.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he quickly stammered out.

Frowning my brow, “I heard your heartbeat when you came in. You were also panting, werewolves don’t usually pant after running.”

“I don’t want to talk about right now. I just want to sleep.”

I stood up, allowing the topic drop, not wanting to push my only beta away. It would be a mistake to give Isaac a reason to become like Scott. Wolves need a pack no matter what Scott believed, without a pack a wolf is easy to hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update.

Stiles p.o.v

_ The night was silent as we walked through the sandy desert not knowing how close we were to civilization. We shuffled through the sand hoping to see the end of the barren desert by daybreak.  _

_ Cora’s long dark hair swayed in the wind as she stopped and looked to the sky. Her brown eyes reflected the stars as she started to talk. _

_ “This is stupid we should’ve never left.” _

_ “But we wouldn’t have seen each other ever again. We could’ve been moved to Africa for all we knew.” _

_ “Yeah, but then we would’ve been safe and not stuck in a stupid desert.” She threw her hands up as she fell into the sand in defeat. _

_ “Well we don’t know how to get back, so we gotta keep goin’ straight.” _

_ I helped Cora stand and brush the sand off our legs. We looked to, what we assumed was the south, and started to walk again.  _

Startled from my dreams by Drake Anderson the head reporter for Beacon Hills radio news.

_ “Hello Beacon Hills, it’s a lovely seventy-five degrees outside on this beau-” _

I slammed my fist into the stupid clock telling me to wake up. School starts in two hours and I needed to get ready and make sure Cora had food throughout the day. Werewolves needed to eat a lot, it’s scary how much Cora could eat in a day. I swear they could eat a whole horse if they wanted to and still want more. 

Sighing, I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into more suitable school clothes. I ran downstairs to the kitchen to start making our lunches and snacks for Cora. 

I have to admit the hotel was very nice two floors the bottom one had a small living room, a kitchenette, and a half bath, while the second had to bedrooms with conjoining bathrooms. I’m glad I let Cora pick the hotel we would stay in while we searched for an apartment.

I’m also very glad we went grocery shopping last night. Now we had pastries I made last night for breakfast. I started to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, ham and cheese sandwiches, and lots of fruit, cheese, and ham. 

Around that time Cora came stumbling down the stairs in a very non-werewolf way. In her haze, she missed the last step on the stairwell leading a heap of werewolf on the hardwood.

“Stupid stairs. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to put stairs in buildings?” Cora growled as she swayed into the kitchen grabbing a pastry.

“Hhhmm, maybe the person who got tired of making one-story buildings?” I chuckled, “Now hurry up, we’ll be late for the first day of school. I don’t want to start this school year with a bad attendance record.”

“Wha’ da hell do ya’ mean?” She grumbled around pastry, “You always have a bad record. This whole werewolf stuff doesn’t really consider our school life important, ya’ know.”

“I know, I know, but I think this year is going to be different. Less raging monsters in our pool and more sexy people instead.”

“I wouldn’t mind that. Sexy woman in bikinis, it’s not like I could have walked to the beach in Buenos Aires and seen a bunch of sexy Argentinan woman lounging in hammocks or anything,” she drawled as she packed her food into her bag and headed for the door.

The ride to school was uneventful in and of itself, but once we had arrived at the school something felt off, as if there was something dark lurking in the halls. That was never a good feeling, but I didn’t have time for that, I had to get to my first class microeconomic with Coach Finstock.

The good news about the class, Scott was in it with me, little less good news, the teacher was very… loud to say the least. He also had a whistle.

“Balinski! Are you even paying attention?!” The coach yelled and blew his whistle for what felt like the five-hundredth time.

Focusing on my breathing, “Yes, sir. I’m listening.”

He blew the whistle again. That thing was getting very old very fast.

“Oh really? Then maybe you could help McCall pay more attention to his class than his girlfriend!”

Scott jumped as the coach shouted his name, calling him out as he stared at some wavy dark-haired girl I had never seen in my life. The rest of the class snickered at Scott’s misfortune, I couldn’t help chuckle myself, I smiled at Scott as he glared at me for laughing. 

The rest of the class was a blur along with every other class leading up to lunch, surprisingly I had most of them with Scott. Once it was time for lunch Cora found me and drug me to Scott before I had time to process what was happening.

“So Scott I would really like to hear more about Derek Hale if you could tell me more,” she not so smoothly started the conversation.

Scott looked bewildered at her bluntness, “Well there isn’t a lot I could tell you other than a few of my us were here one night and we thought he was trying to kill us, but it turned out to be something else. And that he was arrested, but proven innocent.”

“Who else was there that night?”   
“Uhm, just Lydia, Jackson, Alison, and I. I think. Why are you so curious?”

“Oh, I just find it interesting is all.”

“So… where is this Alison I’ve heard about, Scott?” I decided to change the topic before things went overboard.

“She’s right here,” a voice sounded behind them.


End file.
